dungeon_nightmaresfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary
Mary is a humanoid female, whose appearance resembles that of a heavily burned woman. Her body is charred, presumably from a fire that occurred prior to the first encounter with her in Dungeon Nightmares. She wanders around the dungeon, seeking out the Explorer with Unknown Motives (the player). Her screams, shrieks and yells echo throughout the dungeon, signifying that anyone who has wandered in may just have the hardest time getting out. Backstory Little information is provided about the main enemy of Dungeon Nightmares. What is known however, has been gathered from notes picked up by the player while in-game, alongside information gathered in the second installment of the series. Within the notes, it is stated that Mary was found by someone who has been trapped within the dungeon, who could be assumed to be the Explorer. The Explorer ends up finding and staying with Mary, rationing food and resources together. Mary confides with the Explorer about a "secret place" that she is aware of within the dungeon. She shares the location with him, but then disappears shortly afterwards. In attempts to find Mary, the Explorer leaves a note for her, asking her to meet him at said, “secret place”. The Explorer is assumed to go to that secret place, awaiting Mary’s arrival, however, after Mary fails to show up at the “secret place”, the Explorer wanders the Dungeon yet again. While exploring, the Explorer mentions that he saw Mary inside a room in which he says she was not in moments ago. Mary's behavior changes when reunited with the Explorer, and she falls ill. Realizing that Mary isn’t herself anymore, the Explorer starts to worry. On Day 18, the Explorer states that he killed Mary. As the days pass, Mary never returns to the Explorer, until possibly the last day, where he leaves a note covered with symbols. There is a theory regarding the Explorer's end found in the Paintings page of this wiki. Theory/Speculation Though it is stated in the Day 18 note that the Explorer "killed her" (Mary), information from the second game suggests that the “Mary” the Explorer encounters was not killed, but only heavily injured. It is learned from Dungeon Nightmares II that the Explorer killed six victims with the intention of killing a seventh. The victims were all women, all named Mary. What makes this information special is that it is stated that the Explorer fought savagely to slay an intended seventh victim, but was arrested (or apprehended) before he could do so. This Mary might then be assumed to be the seventh Mary, and is the one seen in both games. Having survived the fire, Mary seeks revenge through tormenting the Explorer, appearing in his pavor nocturnus (night terrors) and trying to kill him in the same way he intended to murder her. Behavior (Mary's Basic Mechanics) Mary is the most dangerous enemy within the dungeon. She can be either a stationary or a mobile threat to the player. If she is idle and not facing the player, Mary can be seen from a distance and be observed. If not approached by the player in this state, she will simply disappear and relocate at another location within the dungeon at a later time. If she is patrolling throughout the dungeon, she will seek out the player. This is dangerous for the player, for she can come around corners or out of doorways, preventing a predetermined route from being followed. Her behavior isn't aggressive while patrolling, so it is best to run in an alternate direction if the player can figure out where she is coming from. If Mary is provoked or approached by the player she will let out one of three different noises, these being a shriek, yell, or groan. Although none of these three noises signify any differences, they all result in her pursuit of the player. Mary will wobble towards the character with her arms extended (like a mummy or zombie), shaking, yelling, and moaning while doing so. While the player flees from her, she tracks location regardless if the player chooses to hide, walk or run. This pursuit will only end by gaining enough distance away from her, and this can only be achieved by running. If the pursuit ends and the player is not far enough away from Mary, there is a chance that she will start chasing the player again, thus preventing them from trying to find the objectives needed to escape, or even trapping the player in a room. If Mary encounters a door that has NOT been closed by the player, she will open it immediately it in pursuit (or during her patrol) of the player. If the player does close the door behind them while Mary is chasing them, she will be forced to repeatedly pound on the door until it opens. This will buy the player lots of time, while Mary is forced to be stationary. Please keep in mind that the time Mary needs to force open a door varies. It might take a long, or a short time, no matter which night you are playing. If the player fails to escape the pursuit with Mary, she will roar in a lower and somewhat demonic voice, and start to gallop non-stop towards the player. She gains a significant advantage over the player while in this gallop, for she is now as fast as the player when running. When playing Nights 1, 2, 3 and 4, bumping into her while she is running will stop her momentarily, as she will attempt to attack the player. If an open door is nearby, the player will have enough time to close it if they choose to bump into Mary while she is in this gallop. If it's Night 5, 6 and 7, the only true way to escape is through a nearby Exit; but even this situation is highly unlikely. If the player has a candle lit, Mary can spot them over a longer distance. Mary's Advanced Mechanics These additional mechanics target more experienced players, which is why they aren't included in the previous paragraph. At first, it may seem like Mary is always somewhere in the dungeon, wandering, looking for the player. However, as some notes imply, this is actually not the case. The truth is that she isn't always present in the dungeon, she spawns somewhere close to the player's location. After that, she either remains idle, or starts wandering in the hallways, opening doors while doing so. The player can tell that she has spawned if and when the background music stops playing. While she's present, if she spots the player, pursuit begins. If the player doesn't encounter Mary while she is spawned in (stationary or patrolling) then she will be removed from the map for some time. There is a slight cooldown of various length until she spawns back into the map once again. These times vary, depending on the Night. Her respawn rate is low in the first Nights, but very high when playing the last Nights. Additionally, the higher the night number, the more likely it will be for her to wander, instead of remaining idle in a room once she spawns. Mary only spawns inside rooms, never in hallways. She can only be idle in a room, thus, she will always be mobile when found in a hallway. She also tends to spawn even closer to the player, the further into the nights they are. On Night 7, it is very common for her to spawn in the same room the player is in. It is recommended not to rely on the background music as a cue for her appearance when playing Night 7, as, she might spot the player quicker than the time it takes for the music to stop. When a chase ends, Mary doesn't disappear immediately. She keeps coming towards the player for a little while before she disappears. Unconfirmed Gameplay and Behavior Mechanics/Observations As the title states, these are assumptions based on observations both from playing the game and watching "Let's Play" videos to study the game's mechanics. The difference from the above paragraphs however, is that not enough clues have been found in order to prove them, which means that they could be false. When Mary is patrolling but not chasing the player, she seems to naturally gravitate towards the player's location, but this doesn't always occur. This means that there are times when she knows where the player is, and some other times when she doesn't. Why this happens is still unknown, but there are theories based on 2 notes and 1 loading screen tip: - "She controls them.": This is likely in reference to the skeletons. If true, Mary might be the one pulling the strings when Skeletons move, or fall down. The catch of this theory comes with the Skeletons, as in some playthroughs it has been observed that when players were trapped in a room by Skeletons (mostly in older versions of the game, where it was impossible to push the skeletons), Mary would spawn and come to their location after a little while. She can clip through the Skeletons and thus go straight to where the player is standing. This has lead to the theory that Mary can see the player though the Skeletons' eyes. However, there are also cases where Mary finds the player without skeletons being close, which is a reason to doubt this theory. - "They can hear every footstep you make.": According to this, running too much increases the chance of Mary tracking the player's location before she finds them, or even before she spawns. - "Keep moving... they know where you are.": This appears sometimes in the loading screen. According to this, Mary should always know the player's location before she spawns, but she might not know it every time. Attacks Mary can only attack the player while in pursuit with them. This means that the chances of her hitting the player at the exact time she begins to chase is very unlikely. Mary is slow when it comes to attacking the player. She will either hit the player with her arm in a large wind up, or she will head-butt the player if she is facing a stationary player. These attacks have no difference when it comes to the damage they deal, but they should be avoided by any means necessary. Category:Monsters Category:Sounds